clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
HQ
:This article is about the room that was formerly next to the Sport Shop. For other agent rooms, see HQ (disambiguation). The HQ (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters) was a secret room in Club Penguin that for a long time could be accessed only by Secret Agents. Secret Missions could be played here. Before it shut down, there were 11 Secret Missions to play. The HQ also had a small catalog, called The F.I.S.H, which contained information about Secret Agents and sold agent items such as Night Vision Goggles which were hidden in the catalog. However, there were no non-member items in the catalog. After the destruction, the Headquarters has been moved to the Everyday Phoning Facility, a building replacing the Sport Shop. History *When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room in which only contained a door, a wall television and a board. Later, penguins helped expand it. You could have access to almost any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Before the destruction, the HQ contained 26 monitors. It also had a blank screen. On May 18, 2010 the HQ was destroyed by a Popcorn Bomb. Although the room still exists, it cannot be accessed in Club Penguin. You can only access it through trainers such as Penguin Storm. VR Room Although the HQ was removed, on June 10, 2010 it became usable via the VR Room. The VR Room replicated the HQ as it appeared in 2005, 2007, and 2010. The PSA Missions can also be accessed here. However, the room is just a hologram, and features of the old HQs are not usable. (For example, clicking on the HQ 2007 monitors will not teleport you.) The VR Room's primary purpose is to remind penguins of the PSA. It should be noted that the PSA was not terminated all together, PSA merged with the EPF. Some penguins miss the PSA HQ, the missions, and the PSA in general. The logical reasoning behind this is because no one saw the Popcorn Explosion coming, and everything occurred very fast. Trivia *The HQ was expanded and remodeled on March 29, 2006. *The last edition of the HQ had 26 monitors, but The F.I.S.H. said there were only 21 monitors. It may have been referring to the earlier editions of the HQ. *For a year after the Popcorn Explosion, an address could be used to get in to the now destroyed HQ. However, it no longer works as the SWF file for the HQ was deleted around the time of the Battle of Doom. *In November 2005, Club Penguin added a Mancala table in the HQ for secret agents to play, however, it was removed in February 2006. *Before the passage to the HQ was added in the Sport Shop in March 2006, you could only access the HQ by pressing 'Visit HQ' on the Spy Phone. *It was the first room in Club Penguin to ever be renovated. Parties *The first time the HQ was decorated was for the Christmas Party 2008. *The second and last time the HQ was decorated was for the Holiday Party 2009. **Therefore, the Head Quarters was only decorated for two holiday parties. Gallery Old PSA HQ.png|The earliest P.S.A. Headquarters. 68936_226892487436061_399803854_n.jpg|PSA HQ when mancala was there. Spy Headquarters.PNG|The Spy Headquarters before the addition of the Cove and Forest. New HQ after Dojo Courtyard added.jpg|The Spy HQ after the Dojo Courtyard and a blank screen was added. New hq.PNG|The Spy Headquarters without the Command Room entrance. New HQ command.PNG|The Spy Headquarters after the release of the Command Room. Hqdecorated.png|The Spy Headquarters decorated for the first time ever at the Christmas Party 2008. HQ HP 09.png|The HQ decorated for the Holiday Party 2009. EPFPopcornroom.png|The HQ during its final days of existence. Become an Agent icon.png|The HQ, as seen while taking the "Become a PSA Agent" test. See also *Secret Agents *Sport Shop *Gadget Room *Changing Rooms *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Elite Penguin Force Missions *Gary *Everyday Phoning Facility *VR Room *PSA Secret Missions *Penguin Secret Agency SWF *Spy Headquarters After The Popcorn Bomb incident *The Spy Headquarters *The Christmas Party 2009 *Music Category:PSA Category:Places Category:Disasters Category:Renovated Rooms